japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Critias
Critias was a legendary knight from the city of Atlantis, who had aided Iroheart in the Battle of Atlantis. Background Critias and the other two legendary knights, Timaeus and Hermos mostly resided in the Spirit's World, until the city of Atlanis became corrupt by the Orichalcos. Ironheart summoned them to the human world, to help him defeat Dartz, who was trying to wipe out the population of Atlantis and start fresh. However, Dartz weakened the knights by turning them into dragons. The three Legendary Dragons had fought alongside rebels from the city of Atlantis and more Duel Spirits, by fighting against Dartz, hundreds of Orichalcos Soldiers and The Great Leviathan. The battle however ended with neither side being victorious at all, and the city of Atlantis had sunk to the bottom of the sea. The three Dragons were sealed in crystal prisons, until they would needed once again if trouble arises. Personality His personality could be compare to that of Priest Seto or Seto Kaiba himself. Appearance Critias, just like the other two legendary knights, is named after one of Plato's dialogues. Which are the source of many of the rumors pertaining to the Lost city of Atlantis. In his human form, Critias wears dark blue armor. Like the other two knights he also bears a similar facial expression to his chosen duelist, Seto Kaiba. In his dragon form, Critias is a dark shade of blue. Abilities As a card, Critias had the ability to combine itself with Trap Cards. Kaiba used it to make use of his "Crash Card Virus", which Alister had prevented him from using with "Royal Decree". He then used it in his second Duel against Alister to Summon "Tyrant Burst Dragon" then the "Blue Eyes Tyrant Dragon". 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Waking the Dragons arc In the anime Seto Kaiba was chosen as a Legendary Duelist to wield Critias. During his first Duel with Alister, he was subconsciously taken to the Duel Monsters Spirit World, where he saw Critias trapped in his prison. By removing a sword he had set Critias free and got the card "The Fang of Critias", so that he may Summon "Critias" while playing Duel Monsters. As a card, Critias had the ability to combine itself with Trap Cards. Kaiba used it to make use of his "Crash Card Virus", which Alister had prevented him from using with "Royal Decree". He then used it in his second Duel against Alister to Summon "Tyrant Burst Dragon" then 'Blue Eyes Tyrant Dragon". When Yami Yugi and Kaiba both faced Dartz in a tag team duel, Kaiba combined "The Fang of Critias" with Yugi's "Mirror Force" to Summon "Mirror Force Dragon". Yami Yugi later on used "Legend of Heart" to change the three dragons back to their true forms. Together with Timaeus and Hermos, Yami Yugi was able to defeat Dartz's "Divine Serpent" and win the Duel. However, The Great Leviathan was Summoned once again. Critias took part in the battle against it, this time his side emerged victorious. He along with Timaeus, Hermos and the Dark Magician Girl appeared on the beach to thank Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi before returning back to the spirit world with Dark Magician Girl. Quotes *It is time Relationships 'Timaeus' He gets along with him and doesn't seem to have a rivalry with him. 'Hermos' He doesn't seem to have a rivalry with him. 'Ironheart He follows his orders very well. 'Seto Kaiba He usually helps Seto fight his battles against Alister. Yugi Muto He gets along with him. Yami Yugi He seems to get along with him. '''The Dark Magician Girl He gets along very well with her. Trivia *He doesn't appear in the manga series at all. *He doesn't seem to have a heated rivalry with his two friends Hermosillo and Timaeus. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kenjiro Tsuda *'English' : Eric Stuart all information on Critias came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Critias Gallery Critias.jpg|Critias in his real form as a knight as he prepares to fight Dartz a second time Category:Characters Category:Males